


Everyday Words

by Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, But it's very loving smut, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Happy Forever, Inspired by Fanart, Light-Hearted, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Music, RPF, Really Lovely Fanart Coloring Book, Romance, Sassy Louis, Sexual Content, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, Sweet, Top Harry, Top Louis, Unapologetically Sappy, a little bit, actually, harry - Freeform, versatile couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies/pseuds/Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis isn't certain he's always the most romantic person, but this year he's fairly positive his anniversary present is going to knock Harry right on his perfect ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Words

**Author's Note:**

> I have to put this disclaimer on any RPF I write, or I get all Blurgh thinking about it. Obviously this is a work of fiction and I don't mean to impose any ideas or themes or characteristics dictated in my fanfiction as actually real, or any part of Harry/Louis's actual persons. I'm merely writing some nice happy things about what I consider their stage-characters, because they're great and I love them. Also, if you're the type to comment (and you made it through the first part on this note) and you're also the obliging type I would love if you would include your favorite line from the work in your comment. Or, I guess, your least favorite comment if you'd like to leave a negative comment. Also the song is La Vie En Rose by Edith Piaf for those interested in looking up translated lyrics.

In their sitting room, with the light streaming cheerfully through the window and brightening the golden grain of it's wood, is an old vertical piano. It's a simple console construction, the type that might have been found in a school. This one had been, at least, having spent years in the music room of a rundown charter school, before funding was cut and the utilitarian but handsome instrument was sold from owner to owner until finally coming to a cramped antique store in Paris. It had the well-worn look of use, with nicks and scratches to prove it, and there were even some initials, surrounded by a heart, carved into one of the bottom panels.

Despite any superficial damage (or charm as Harry saw it) that it had on the outside, it played beautifully. Every note had tone and depth, and filled Harry with an inexplicable sense of nostalgia. These were a few of the reasons that made Harry fall immediately in love with it the second he'd come across it in the shop. It was with a heavy-heart that he found that it'd already been sold, and he and Louis had to leave empty-handed. He'd pretended he wasn't too disappointed, but he'd thought about the instrument more than once in the week up to their anniversary, until the day of when he'd come home to be greeted by the enchanting piano positioned demurely in their front room like it had always been there.

Harry laughs delightedly and shouts into the the kitchen to his husband, "This is why you sent me to the shops! Are we even out of milk?" Louis leans in the doorway, drying his hands and looking extremely proud of himself.

"Do you like it, Haz?" Louis asks, though it's clear he already knows the answer.

"Of Course! But the owner told us it'd already been bought," Harry says, turning an inquistive smile to his lover, as he runs his fingers lovingly over the keys.

"It had been. To me," Louis preens, smile just a hint smug, "I knew you'd love it the second I saw it there, a week before we visited."

"You little sneak," Harry laughs, and kisses Louis's cheek, "bit of a cheap way to check I'd like it, though. Especially since you were supposedly so sure of your purchase. Also, I seem to remember an agreement about gifts this year being under a certain amount. Specifically free."

"Oh Harold, you underestimate me, you adorable little sugar drop," Louis teases, smug grin growing, "The piano isn't the important part."

Harry's eyebrow quirks up the same time his lips do.

"It's not the piano that you love," Louis insists, "it's the _idea_ of the piano." Louis pauses for effect, clearly proud of his insight, "The charm of you seeing it in that Parisian antique shop. The signs of age that prove beautiful music has been played on it before. The initials." He twines his finger's with Harry's. "Then you not being able to have it? Well, I'm not an expert on a lot of things, but I do fancy myself an expert on all things Harry Styles, and I'm pretty sure I fucking nailed this one."

"No arguments here, love." Harry purrs as he moves in to nip at Louis' ear. "I'm gonna have to do something rather extravagant to make it up to you, I think."

"Feeling frisky already, I see." Louis giggles, "But you'll just have to wait. I've been positively laboring in the kitchen to make our traditional, romantic meal. That has nothing at all to do with being the only thing I know how to cook."

Once they've enjoyed the delectable chicken parma-ham and mash (that Louis is quite adept at making by this point), Harry blows out the candles that were lighting the table and kisses Louis's cheek as he picks up the plates to carry them to the sink. Humming happily, he begins filling the sink and rolling up his sleeves.

"We aren't going to worry about that now, are we love?" Louis tries to beg off. Harry doesn't answer but he gives him a look that clearly suggests he knows they won't get done if they're left in the sink.

"Alright, fine then, neat freak. Let me just grab a mug I left in the sitting room." the other man acquiesces, but his voice has a hint of mischief and excitement and he ruffles his hair before leaving, making it unruly the way Harry likes. The cheeky lad even shows him an impish grin as he watches his partner lick his lips, before practically sashaying out of the room.

Harry had just begun wondering what could be taking him (and slightly suspecting that there is no mug), when he hears a _glissando_ from the next room. He still expects Louis just couldn't ignore the temptation to make some noise, and that he will be joining him again any second, but then he hears the first notes of a song drift into the kitchen, and they lure him out to the doorway, intrigued already.

"Hey you, don't think I don't know what you're doing," Harry's already started from the kitchen, "you're not getting out of dishes just because..." and then he trails off because he's just recognized what Louis is playing.

"Is that-?"

" _Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_ ," Louis sings softly. He does't look up to acknowledge Harry's words, his eyes focused on the sheet music in front of him, but the gentle smile on his lips is directed only towards Harry.

"You learned the French?" Harry can't help but ask, before he quiets himself for the next verse.

" _Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,_ "

Louis is serenading him, his eyes darting to Harry's, the twinkle that's always there, that Harry loves so much, appearing even brighter.

" _Voilà le portrait sans retouche_ ,"

"You're amazing, Lou, astoundingly perfect, _really_."

" _De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_ ," Louis's voice takes on that indescribable touch like he's laughing happily, without having to actually stop singing, and he nods to the top of the piano.

Harry does laugh out loud at this, before climbing on top, and stretching his long body out into a luxurious, exaggeratedly sexy pose.

" _Quand il me prend dans ses bras_  
_Il me parle tout bas,_  
_Je vois la vie en rose._ "

Relaxing into a more comfortable, natural posture, his voice joins Louis's; a perfect complement. Louis will never get over how beautiful Harry's voice is, or how perfect they sounded together, when it's just them, singing for nothing other than their love for music and their love for each other.

" _Il me dit des mots d'amour,_  
_Des mots de tous les jours,_  
_Et ça me fait quelque chose._ "

This is Harry's favorite verse, and in Louis's soft, warm voice it sounds even sweeter, even truer.

" _Il est entré dans mon cœur_  
_Une part de bonheur_  
_Dont je connais la_ "

" _C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie,_  
_Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie_."

Forever. Louis had sworn they'd be together forever on their wedding day, and he meant now just as much. It's amazing they both make it through the rest of the song so brilliantly, as they're both, truthfully, only focused on the other's voice singing such pleasant things to them.

" _Et dès que je l'aperçois_  
_Alors je sens en moi_  
_Mon cœur qui bat_ "

" _Des nuits d'amour à ne plus en finir_  
_Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place_  
_Des ennuis, des chagrins, s'effacent_  
_Heureux, heureux à en mourir._ "

_"Quand il me prend dans ses bras_  
_Il me parle tout bas,_  
_Je vois la vie en rose."_

_"Il me dit des mots d'amour,_  
_Des mots de tous les jours,_  
_Et ça me fait quelque chose."_

_"Il est entré dans mon cœur_  
_Une part de bonheur_  
_Dont je connais la cause."_

_"C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie,_  
_Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie."_

_"Et dès que je t'aperçois_  
_Alors je sens dans moi_  
_Mon cœur qui bat."_

It's been true since the very day they met, no one makes Louis feel like Harry makes him feel and no one's ever made Harry's heart beat like Louis does. They sometimes think they should reasonably doubt their love; so few can make a go of it , even on the first _real_ try, but they both know they've weathered their own tribulations without faltering, and made it out just fine. Moments like this prove, at least in Harry's mind, that they're simply right for each other.

"You remembered." Harry whispers, without really meaning to. They'd heard someone do a cover of the song while they were in Paris, and he'd been promptly captivated by it. He didn't think he had even been very obvious about liking it, but his eyes had gone unwittingly soft as he read the translated lyrics on his phone. Louis had noticed, and knew right then, that his husband definitely liked it quite a lot (even without him hearing it unconsciously hummed under Harry's breath for the following week).

"Of course I did, love. You _must_  to know I only go to those artsy things because I love watching you enjoy them." To Harry's slightly afflicted look he adds, "Don't misunderstand, I like them just fine meself, I just prefer to see you adoring the things you fancy, while I have leisure to adore the thing _I_  fancy being so entertained."

Harry laughs, "I feel the same about watching you in a football match. Except, I also think you look really fit when you're playing. Aaand when your hair inevitably gets blown about."

"I'm fairly positive you just accounted for 40% of our country's interest in what should rightfully be named our national sport." Louis affirms as he leans in to kiss his partner. Harry readily moves into it, indulging him as much as he can before he has to pull back for breath.

He giggles a little before asking Louis if he'd like to have his present now or wait till later.

"Wanna wait." Louis murmurs, between kisses to Harry's neck.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Harry smiles, twining his fingers in his partner's hair. Louis whines the tiniest bit when he pulls away so that he can slide off the piano, but then grins at him wickedly.

"I know the view's fantastic, but don't you try and jump me on the stairs. We're doing it in the bedroom like a proper couple." Louis informs him primly before racing up the stairs, Harry not far behind him. He grabs his leg just before the other reaches the top, laughing at Louis's resulting squawk as he sprawls out on the landing, Harry on him a second later. Louis allows a few moments of groping, before turning over and making like he's going to kiss him, Harry having even closed his eyes, but then he laughs again, loudly, and shoves him off, on his feet again in a second and running into their bedroom.

When Harry enters the bedroom just an instant later, he doesn't immediately see him, but there isn't even time to look about before Louis's tackled him onto the bed. He almost always starts off like this, playful and rambunctious and endearingly, thrillingly impatient. It's like he can't wait to get Harry's clothes off, each and every time, even when he knows they have all night. Harry's usually a little more relaxed (though no less excited) and coaxes him into a slower pace. For the foreplay, at least. When he's fucking him, Louis won't stand for soft and gentle, begging not long into it for Harry to fuck him harder (one of the only times Louis actually _asks_ for things). That's why Harry usually bottoms first, Louis gritting his teeth and forcing himself to go slow, making it as sweet as he can for Harry, until he just can't stand it anymore, and Harry flips them over to top instead.

Tonight isn't going to be any different, Louis already ripping Harry's clothes off with determination, and throwing himself towards the bedside table to get the lube.

"I know I say it all the time, but I love how impatient you get." Harry chuckles, stretching out on his back, with his head resting comfortably on the pillows and his hands tucked ostentatiously behind his head. Louis feigns a glare at him, and raises an accusing eyebrow.

"Deceit is terribly unflattering on you, Harold. Don't act like you're not just as eager." He finally smiles, no longer able to keep up the ruse, as he wraps his hand casually around Harry's already hardening cock. "You just like to play it all cool, like you don't just wanna pound me."

Harry's resulting quip about crass language is swallowed before it can make it out of his throat as Louis's slick finger is now petting around his hole. Despite Louis's hastiness, he's always careful when prepping Harry, gentle and single-mindedly attentive, and he takes longer than is truly necessary just to make sure it's really comfortable for Harry. He doesn't altar that behavior tonight either, opening him up very gradually, and fingering him deliberately until Harry finally asks him for more; although his following smirk makes Harry suspect the last bit was more for Louis. (Which is sort of true.) It's actually because Louis knows Harry _loves_ having his fingers in him. Sometimes it's even, very obviously, his favorite part, and on those days Louis likes to likes to cuddle next to him so he can have a perfect spot to watch Harry's desperately jerking fist and hear every little whimper and moan, as he whispers whatever filthy thing comes to his mind directly in Harry's ear. Then Harry will do the same for him, if Louis has been able to hold out and hasn't already gotten himself off, that is.

Today, however, Harry wants to feel close and as romantically lovey as possible, so he whines out Louis's name with as much neediness as he can, knowing it always gives his lover a well-deserved ego boost.

"Want you in me, Lou. Now. Hurry." he begs, and if Louis knows he's saying it partially for his benefit, he doesn't show it, moaning instead around where he's sucked Harry's nipple into his mouth to tease between his teeth. He sits back up, splaying Harry's legs so he can lay over him while keeping his gaze.

"Love you so much, Haz. So fucking perfect." Louis admires as he nudges the tip against Harry's entrance, "Don't close your eyes till I'm all the way inside, love, want you to see how good you make me feel."

This time when Harry moans a drawn-out version of Louis's name, it has nothing to do with stroking the other man's ego. Harry's never the most articulate person when he's being fucked, so all the pretty things he's thinking about his husband right now are expressed only in his arms winding tightly around Louis's neck, his head thrown back as he makes embarrassingly passionate sounds, and his fingers trying to pet Lou's hair in a way that simultaneously says, "I love you. Thank you for being so sweet, you romantic angel," and "Do _not_ stop fucking me, your cock feels amazing inside me." It's incredibly unlikely Louis is able to get all that just from a simple touch, but Harry still inwardly believes he probably understands.

Louis keeps his pace as gentle as he can, laying his head to rest on Harry's shoulder so he can mouth at this neck between whispering soft, lovely words that make Harry's toes curl; because Harry's always been a _particular_ sucker for the romantic, and mumbled in Louis's breathy, seductive voice everything sounds even better. It's all especially satisfying because his husband is extremely adept at finding that spot inside of him and rubbing against it until they're both practically frantic with the need for more. Something about being being fucked like this never fails to drive Harry wild and make him want to push Louis down and give it to him rough, usually without warning. If one doesn't count his increasingly vociferous moaning, which Louis of course does, and that's how he knows Harry's just a couple well-aimed thrusts from having him on his back.

He almost laughs with how correct he is, when a moment later Harry rolls them over and pins his hands to the mattress, but Harry now has that predatory gleam to his eyes that Louis loves, and he finds it's stolen his breath even before he kisses him. And then that look transitions to surprise, and now Louis does chuckle a little.

"You're wet, already?" Harry asks (having now set back to begin prepping Louis) looking a little amazed, though he really should have expected it. Louis has never been one to wait.

"And stretched. I knew I was doing you right, cause you didn't even notice when I took out the plug." Louis gloats, very smug, and gestures over his shoulder with his thumb to the slicked plug on the nightstand.

"I don't think you being a little sneak has ever been this hot before." Harry muses, diverted, but looking a lot more like growling hungrily than laughing, already gripping Louis under his knees and spreading his legs apart so he can admire his pretty pink hole, clenching hopefully.

"I know I'm delicious, but don't keep me waitin', love." Louis goads, trying to sound bossy, but his voice is a little too reedy to be really authoritarian. Luckily, in spite of this, or because of it, Harry presses immediately into his ready entrance, still taking it slow but moving in with determination. Once he's all the way inside, he releases Louis's legs, so he can pin his wrists back down to the bed instead, the way Louis likes.

"Wrap you legs around me, darling. I know you want to. You get so clingy when I'm in you." Harry claims, knowingly.

"Sh-shut it," Louis whines, but doesn't hesitate to indeed wrap his legs around Harry's waist. At this point Harry's still fucking into him slowly, wanting to make sure his partner actually is loose enough to accommodate his length without hurting him, and it's much too leisurely for the anxious man. 

"Harder, Harry. _Please_." he pants.

Harry smirks down at him, looking far too sure of himself, still moving slowly.

"Making me beg, you little sh-" but Louis's responding insult is cut short when Harry purposely (and cheekily) begins thrusting into him a lot harsher and faster.

He doesn't think he's going to last very long, not with how worked up Louis had gotten him, and especially considering he's been anticipating this all day, having to continuously distract himself to keep his hard on at bay. Thankfully, Louis never lasts long at this point, way too turned on by the normally sweet, and loving Harry showing his more dominant and aggressive side. Harry too, knows this is why Louis likes this so much, having noted to himself then, very early in their relationship, that his one day husband takes a unique and serious pleasure in making people lose their cool. (Usually by annoying/pranking/teasing the lads, and pretty much whomever he feels like, until they finally tell him in no uncertain terms to _kindly fuck off._ )

" 'M Close, Harry." Louis pants, sounding wrecked, "Okay, if I come?"

"Y-yeah, very." Harry stutters, breath similarly labored, "I'm close too." He sits back, holding Louis's hips to keep himself from sliding out as he tucks his legs into a kneeling position. The instant he sees Louis reach down to fist his cock, while he bites his lower lip so charmingly, he's quite glad he'd already given Lou the go ahead, because the sight of this has Harry closer than anything. Anything, that is, until Louis throws his head back, his neck a pale, slender column decorated with alluring stubble, his silky hair splashed across the pillow, and his pretty pink mouth open wide and calling Harry's name like he can't help but do so as his come splatters across his tummy. He looks so perfect like that, so intimate, and Harry wonders if he knows just how intoxicating he really is.

He pulls out, jerking himself quickly so he can finish before Louis can come out of his haze, and it's not long before he's squeezing his eyes shut and purposefully spilling his seed over Louis's stomach so the evidence of their pleasure can mix together. He's never told Louis that's really why he does this, but when he opens his eyes again and finds Louis looking adoringly between his own messy stomach and Harry's face, he thinks he might have finally figured it out, and when his eyes lock on his he figures Louis probably also understands that intoxicated feeling, only directed at Harry instead.

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Afterward, as they relax in the bathtub that Harry has dubbed 'the reverse boat' (due to its sinfully large size) Louis decides he can't leave well enough alone.

"Did you like your present this year?"

"Of course, Love," Harry says, laying his head back on Louis's shoulder, "knocked it out the park."

"You were suitably romanced then, you would say?"

"Yeah," Harry answers dreamily, titling his head to try and catch Louis's eye without having to move from his comfortable position, "like I've never been romanced before."

"Good, good," he goes quiet for a moment and wonders if he should let the subject drop.

"I just- well I worry sometimes- I know I'm not they most romantic person, and you are, and one day a year, at least, you should have every romantic, sappy, love-filled thing you deserve-"

"Lou,  you don't-"

"No, Harry, I need to say this, because you need to know how much I love you. Because, I know- I know we try not to let others define our relationship, but mostly I think people look at you and they rightly think 'there's a man who deserves a partner as perfect as he is. He loves _love_ for God's sake, he deserves the perfect relationship as well, and every beautiful, idealistic sentiment that comes with it." he pauses for breath, and Harry thinks he's through, but then he starts back up "And I know it's stupid, but I worry that I don't always give that to you."

Harry is quiet long enough to be sure Louis is finished speaking, before he slides his upper body far enough away that they can talk face to face.

"The piano was a wonderful gift, Louis, but it was a gift." he states, firmly, searching his partner's eyes to be sure he's getting it. "You're my husband, Lou, not an anniversary present, I didn't marry you because the idea of you appealed to me. With or without any romantic ideals surrounding you, you're perfect. I already have the romance I want, and the only thing it requires is you by my side.

Harry settles back against Louis's chest with the air of one having deftly made his point and laughs. "Worrying I don't know how much you love me. If your love had corporeal form it could be seen from space."

"Shut it you." Louis warns, but really he just sounds relieved and reassured.

"It's a bit embarrassing for you, honestly," Harry laughs again, and dodges the little wave of water and bubbles Louis's just splashed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this magnificent piece of fanart: http://www.tumbnation.com/tumblr-blog/ariannalocklear/post-141395404176 that was considered to be part of an Amazing 1D Coloring Book, that looks just f-ing incredible, the kickstarter for which is here: https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1855924097/art-almighty-one-direction-fan-coloring-book/updates if you happened to also look at ariannalocklear's work and be like "I WANT TO COLOR THAT OMFG!" They're all AU and I'm honestly betting you could find one that actually illustrates that weird niche AU you secretly like to put the boys in, just saying. (also i'm not terribly confident in my ability to link things, so let me in the comments if you tried a link but it didn't work. Thanks!)


End file.
